How to be a dancer: The hard way
by thetrainedD
Summary: Hiccup dreams of dancing, his father who is a work-aholic and one of the most uptight people you will ever meet, refuses to fund Hiccups University fees. Hiccup has been working at a small Cafe to make ends meet, but when he finnally makes it in will work AND School and MAYBE a new love life deem to much?
1. It begins

Hiccup woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock. He reached out a tired arm, slamming his fist on the top, shutting up the irritating sound. He stayed in his sprawled out position, duvet crinkled and everywhere, one bare leg sticking out, head pushed so far into the pillows that all you could see was a bit of knotty hair and a tanned, freckled ear.

As he let out a loud groan he pushed himself up, letting the blanket fall down his bare body. He sat back on the bed, the silky material of his boxers rubbing against his ankle, tickling it slightly. He brought up to freckled hands, rubbing his eyes with a fair bit of force before letting out a mighty yawn, accompanied by a stretch.

It was the first day of university, he'd somehow managed to save enough money to get into his dream school, _North Academy Of the Art. _He'd been working at a little coffee shop called _Gobbers Mighty Coffee! _(mind the explanation points, Gobber is quite enthusiastic,) sense he was 13, his dad and gobber were best friends, giving Hiccup an open ride into the position. Now that he was 18 and finished high school, he was ready to go do other things, he hadn't quit his job though, he wouldn't have the fees payed off for a long time yet.

Practically rolling out of bed he walked over to get his student diary, timetable printed in the back. It wasn't really much of a time table, the only thing he was really going for was dance, it was more of a schedule than a time table, telling him what time he started each genre. He had the same teacher for each class, some guy named "Mr Frost."

Tucking the diary into a Nike bag he had on the chair beside his desk, filled with spare clothes and a can of deodorant that he was sure he would need not to mention a few water bottles. He zipped up the duffle before walking to his wardrobe, taking out a pair of black college trackies and a plain grey tank top with a small pocket in the top left hand corner. He slipped on a pair of grey Vans before heading to the bathroom for his morning routine that he had gotten out of over the holidays.

Going to the toilet, brushing his teeth and running a comb through his messy, auburn hair he walked back to his small-ish bedroom, grabbing his phone to check the time. _9:45 _Shit. Class started at 10, he didn't want to be late on his first day. Slipping his phone in his pocket and grabbing his car keys he flung his duffle bag around his shoulder yelling a goodbye to his dad who was probably in his study, being the workaholic that he is, and headed out into the driveway where his small, average looking white car remained parked in the driveway.

The drive there was slow and long, of course he had to get every red light seeing as he was in a rush. He barely made it through the doors of room 213, a large studio with about 11 other students standing and starting to stretch, before his teacher came in.

"Alright class I'm Mr Frost, I am the dance coordinator here so the lucky ones of you will get to see a lot of me. I trust youre all stretched and ready or would you like to do a warm up?" Hiccups dance teacher was an attractive looking man, he really didn't look that much older than himself, 23 maybe at the oldest. The class agreed for a small warm up while hiccup put his phone and keys into his bag that he then dropped into the corner with everyone else's stuff

They all stood in windows, 6 at the front and 6 in the back just like every other time hiccup had been to a practise. They started with a simple jumping exercises, followed by jogging, grape vine, step touches and a few stretches. Once the class was warmed up Mr Frost turned to address the class again. "Alright guys today I just want to start off with teaching some basic steps, then we'll put it with music?"

The next hour went extremely slow. The moves were more basic than he thought, but the routine looked good none the less. Sometimes getting back to the basics is a good thing. Hiccup had gone through almost two water bottles through the training; Frost really did know how to keep them on their feet. The only thing they needed to decide now was what song to do, everyone had different suggestions but none really fit.  
"Alright guys, we'll figure out what to do next lesson," Sir smiled calming the quiet discussion going on that hiccup, being the awkward person that he was, was not a part of. "Now, Mr Haddock, I do believe I'll be seeing you in an hour for contemporary, yes?" He asked the boy privately seeing that he was without anyone to talk to.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, that making him realize just how sweaty he was, "Um yeah." Dull conversation between the two went on for about 5 minutes until the bell went, signalling hiccup had a lunch break. He had never been happier to sit down and eat!

The rest of his day past in a blur, seeing the same teacher after every hour for the next class, thank gods he didn't have them all in one day because by the time he got home, giving a quick should out to his dad to let him know he was back, dumped his stuff on the floor and had a shower, he was exhausted! Exhausted and thankful he didn't have to go the next day, he could just lay in bed and sleep. He wasn't even concerned about dinner. But no one really is when they're that tired.


	2. Day Old Donuts

The week flew by, doing the same thing as he did every day. He always seemed to get himself stuck in a loop. Today being Saturday though he was able to break this loop. Well for a little bit anyways. Instead of waking up at the redundant hour that was 6am he was able to get in another two hours of sleep before hearing that same old buzzing noise he heard every morning. All he wanted was to sleep. His muscles ached from dancing all week, after the first day of easy going warm ups to see where everyone was at Mr. Frost decided to kick it up a notch.. Well a lot of notches because hiccup just hurt, everywhere.

Alas he got up, thankful he didn't have to have a shower because he had one the night before, to sweaty to go to bed without one and he used the time he could have had an extra one this morning to sleep. He groggily trudged into the bathroom to brush his teeth, the minty toothpaste feeling hot on his tongue due to his dad buying the wrong brand. That frustrated the hell out of him but he didn't really feel like talking to his dad, he never did, so he decided he'd get used to this and let it go.

Trying to find his uniform was a pain. He could of sworn he'd left it on his desk but it wasn't there. After about 10 minutes of searching he found it under his bed, black ball of fur curled up in it. Typical toothless, dragging his clothes into some dark place to sleep, if only hiccups life was that easy.  
"Great I'm now 10 minutes late, thank you for nothing you useless feline." He rolled his eyes, reaching under the bed to grab the uniform before slipping it on and grabbing his stuff, running to his car.

Traffic was awful making him a good 25 minutes late. His boss was not impressed to say the least. After having told Gobber all about what had happened he was let off for having a good reason, (that and because he'd never been tardy before.) He took his usual spot at the register, his best friend Astrid had been filling in for him, usually she just worked the coffee machine. They had a fairly good, fast system set up. Although he never understood why he had to take the orders, he always did hate people. So what if Astrid always got flirted with and it held up the line? You learn to live right?

"You look like shit." Astrid giggled as she handed a coffee to a regular customer, "What happened, ruff week?" She leant against the display of cupcakes and pastries, flinging her long blond hair out of her face as she waited for an answer. There was no one in line at the current moment, just a few people scattered around the small shop reading a book and enjoying their drink or catching up with their friends.

"You have no idea." Was the only response she got before the bell chimed, bringing their attention to the door. Hiccup spotted a familiar head of white hair. The first thing he could think of was how cliché it was that his cute, new teacher, whom he had never seen in the store before, decides to pop in for a drink. "For fu-" hiccup began before Astrid shushed him.

"Ooh he's a cutie, by the way you're looking at him I bet you know him, get me his number and I'll be eternally grateful." She whispered with a smirk before going back to her station, ready to make the attractive man his coffee, but if he were to order a delicacy there was nothing stopping her from racing over and taking care of that either.

"Hi what can I get you?" Hiccup asked plainly like he did to every customer.

"Well aren't you cheery... Hiccup right? You're in my dance class," It was almost as if he was trying to get hiccup to remember but with hair like that he was hard to forget.

"I'm aware, what can I get you?" He asked again in a duller, if that was possible, tone.

"Oh right, can I get a large double shot mocha please?"

"That will be $3.95, also she wants your number." Hiccup smirked pointing a thumb casually over his shoulder towards a now pink faced Astrid who was trying her best to act normal. This got a chuckle from the teacher as he handed over the exact change, (which hiccup was always thankful for) grabbing a napkin from the pile in front of them and taking a pen out of his back pocket. He scribbled down _ Jack Frost xxx-xxx-xxx _before taking his drink and leaving.

"Well there you go Astrid you got his number." Hiccup chuckled handing her the paper. "Jack hey? Hmm would of taken him for more of a Carl to be completely honest."

"Carl? Hiccup you need to lay off the day old donuts they're messing with your head."


	3. Sarcasms biggest user

Hiccup trudged into the café again the next morning, this time he arrive early just to make it up to Gobber from yesterday's misfortune. He also wanted to have a chat with Astrid and see if she called his teacher. That sounds so weird. Astrid got the hots for his teacher. _But then again doesn't everyone have the hots for him. _He thought to himself, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts as he sat up on the counter beside the register, waiting for Astrid to finish preparing everything and talk to him.

He probably should have been helping her prepare. That was his job after all but she just seemed to be so good at it, why disturb her when he could sit on his lazy ass and do nothing? Just as the blond girl walked past with a wet hand towel, ready to shoo him off from his comfortable spot, claiming like always that he was extremely unhygienic. Did he care? No he did not. He jumped off the bench, earning a whip of the towel across his leg, it stung like a bitch.

"Gobber, I call for harassment!" Hiccup shouted to his boss who was always in the back.

"Good on ya' Astrid, keep up the good work!" Was all he got as a reply. Well that AND a cheeky grin from the one and only spawn of satin Hiccup managed to call a best friend.

"So I called Jack last night…" Said girl stated casually as she began to wipe down the benches. _Jackpot, this is what I want to hear. _Hiccup urged her to continue, in his head of course, if he sounded too eager then she would think he was up to something. "He's going to take me out Friday night,"

"Great you're going to date my teacher, anyone else you want to be acquainted with to help make my life a little bit more of a living hell?"

"That sarcasm of yours is the only thing making your life a living hell, lighten up, pubic fart." And there comes that stupid nick name she had given to Hiccup when they were little. Their parents were friends so they were kind of forced to be as well. Astrid used to have a really big crush on hiccup, it started when they were about 8 and using the rule of being mean to the one you like she used to say 'What if your dad named you after something else people do, like a fart?' and somehow over the years, (Hiccup personally blamed puberty and 'THE TALK') it developed into pubic fart and he REALLY hated it.

"Sorry little miss pageant winner, I'll be more delicate and help save the environment." Hiccup chuckled after using his mock tone. This earned him a massive punch in the gut, having him doubled over in pain. "Bitch!" Astrid went through a little miss sunshine phase where she only wanted to be a princess and help with world peace and blah blah blah. She 100% regrets that now. You wouldn't guess just by looking at her that she would even look at yet alone have been someone like that. Now she was a sporty, muscular girl who wasn't one for make-up and preferred to go wrestling than a fancy dinner any day. It was surprising she even got dates.

Rolling her eyes at the scrawny boy she changed the sign on the door to OPEN and took her place where she normally did, the first customers would be in any minute as a usual. "You know hiccup, it wouldn't kill you do get a date. Got your eye on anyone?"

_Well I did before you took him _"No not really." And once again hiccup goes for the cowardly way out of things, you couldn't even say he was hiding himself behind a fake smile because he only smiled when he was truly happy or on stage, because on stage you kind of had to. As if on cue in walks the first customer. "Hi how can I help you?"


	4. Routine

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating much lately, I have no excuse other than I just couldn't be fucked to. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there should be another one up very shortly. Don't mind my spelling mistakes I'm stupid we all know that. **

Hiccup was not looking forward to going to school today. Not one little bit. He was tired and his muscles felt like the quit but he dragged his lazy ass out of bed anyways. His father was in the kitchen for once. Though it wasn't a good thing because it just meant awkward eye contact as the two ate breakfast not really wanting to say anything and eventually hiccup gave up with the awkwardness and decide to just pour the rest of his cereal down the sink

He felt bad for not talking to his dad more but all this dad seemed to care about was working, even though his dad had a lot of money not a sent could be spared for hiccup or his school fees and that pushed the two apart more. The only way his father would pay for his schooling is if he was studying was his dad called a "manly major". Like robotics or engineering but that just wasn't his thing.

The school smelt funny that morning. Like really funny. It was a mix between nice deodorant and sweat. Would have been nice if whoever was sweating was wearing the deodorant but he guessed some people were just like that, which made him feel sorry for whoever was in that persons class, those people would have one hell of a hard time.

Of course when he was at his tiredest his studio was on the opposite side of the school in which he normally parked. Hiccup was one of routine and parking anywhere else would feel odd to him, so he would just have to suffer with this annoying schedule.

By the time he crossed the school he could already here Mr Frost calling out instructions which helped make sense as to why the studio was so far away from all the others. He had to quickly duck inside, trying not to be noticed because he hated being late.

"Alright guys from the top!" Mr Frost called out, the class moaning in response. They had been going over the same 48 counts for the past 10 minutes and they were all getting quite frustrated. "Don't moan and complain, we are having a concert here soon with talent agents attending, you need to be perfect!"

The class still moaned and groaned before someone called out for them all to be let out for a drink. Frost agreed, wanting to rid them of their complaining and watched as the class walked out into the corridor where he had asked them to leave their bags. Even though it was a large studio with enough room for the bags, during contempery they used way to many props to have enough room. Hiccup was the only one who didn't go out into the corridor for a drink. He decided to stay in and keep going over the steps, he just wanted to get signed and get out of the town he was trapped in.

"Not going for a drink?" The boy kept dancing as his teacher started talking to him, the other in the corner with his water bottle.

"Nope,"

"You know I don't think it will work out with me and your friend"

"Oh really? That's a shame." Hiccup tried hard to sound sincere but he let the joy he felt slip through slightly, He really didn't want Astrid dating his teacher for two reasons. One, that's just awkward, and two because he was really hot.

"Do you want to stay back this afternoon and we can keep working on your technique?"

"Yeah.. That'd be great." Hiccup stopped dancing as the others walked back in, ready to go over the same 48 counts again. He walked to where he was patterned, with his partner by his side. A girl with fiery red hair tied back in a messy pony tail, her name was Merida and she was one of the best dancers there, he felt so intimidated to be her partner but he had to suck it up and just pretend it didn't bother him.

They finally learnt more counts, the routine was half way done when everyone started heading home, shoving their sweaty hands into their bags to get out water bottles and keys in a messy bunch at the door.  
Hiccup however was dragging his bag along the floor, bringing it in and sticking it in the corner, he felt that his stuff was safer in sight.

"Im ready Mr. Frost." The boy said while trying to get his shirt to stop sticking to his sweaty body.

"Please, just call me jack."

**A/N: Yeah so I'm sorry that chapter is bad, PLEASE review it means a lot when you do and I will try and keep posting more regularly if I can! I promise at LEAST 2 more chapters from me this week. **


	5. After Class

**A/N: Alright so here is another chapter! I'm listening to music while writing this so it might be a bit weird and if it is than many apologies! Youll have to just imagine the dance cause I honestly cant be fucked writing it all. Sorry not sorry!**

Jack walked over to the iPod that was plugged into the stereo, scrolling down to find the song that they had been working on. It was one of Hiccups favourites, _Broken _by _Lifehouse. _Jack walked over as the song started.

"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight" The song began, Hiccup started the routine, Jack doing what his partner usually did.  
"Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time" the two came together, hands together and looking into each other's eyes.  
" I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts, I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out" the song continued as the two continued to dance together.

"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you"

The two were extremely close by this point, and suddenly, to hiccups surprise, Jack leant in, kissing him suddenly. The younger boy, in shock pushed his teacher away, grabbing his bag and looking at the other male awkwardly. "Um, I better go. I have work." He said nervously before darting out.

"The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head" Jack couldn't help but realize how the song just happened to relate to his feelings at that point of time. He felt really bad and really stupid. Of course he had to go and do that in the heat of the moment and come across as a total idiot. Plus hiccup was a student! He cant have a relationship with a student!

Meanwhile hiccup was Stopped at a traffic light, bag in the back seat, mind running wild. He had gotten himself to the point of not even wanting to know what was going through his teachers mind at that point so he flicked the radio on. Singing along to Katy Perry all the way to work he almost completely forgot about it.

Once he got changed into his uniform and put on his apron he walked to the register and was not expecting to see Jack there but knowing his luck he wasn't overly surprised. "How can I help you?" he said bluntly.

"I actually came to talk to you.. When your break?" Jack asked with more confidence than Hiccup thought he should have had in the given situation.

"Whenever I feel like, and if it means talking to you I won't feel like it anytime soon." Hiccup responded, "let's just forget about it please? It was awkward and weird so you know, drop it please." He walked over to astrid tapping her on the shoulder. "can you take the register please?"

"Hiccup whats wrong you always take the register?"

"Ill tell you after work? Am I still giving you a lift home?" 

"Yeah if you can."

**A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT OK SHHHH I wasn't really in the mood to write so I really rushed it and I know its AWFUL but please review anyways because every review, bad or good, makes me happy to read. **


End file.
